Look Here!
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Hanya Park Jimin yang bisa membuatnya diam tak berkata, tak mampu berdebat atau menggunakan lidah bisa ularnya, tak juga punya kekuatan untuk menggunakan silet tak kasat mata yang Yoongi letakkan disetiap ucapannya. YOONMIN/MINYOON FANFICTION. PARK JIMIN X MIN YOONGI BTS FICT. RnR Juseyoo


**Tittle : Look Here!**

 **Cast : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi**

 **Slight Kim Taehyung**

 **Warning! BL! A little Strong Language! THIS IS YOONMIN / MIINYOON! If yo do not like what i write, please close the tab!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : THIS IS MY FIRST YOONMIN FICT OMG HOW CAN'T YOU LOVE THEM! THEY'RE SO CUTEEEE /sorry for my capslock/ saya masih mengharapkan kritik dan saran-sarannya dan readernim sekalian~ i'm just an ordinary girl with a lot of mistake~**

 **.**

 **.**

※ **Happy Reading※**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"-Look here, don't run away**

 **Because soon, you'll want me"**

 **(Bangtan Boys -** **여기** **봐** **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Min Yoongi adalah perwujudan dewi yang berbalut tubuh seorang lelaki.

Pertama kali melihatnya berdiri digerbang dengan wajah galak; namun Jimin tak takut sama sekali. Ia terlihat mungil; begitu pas dipelukan, hangat, mudah didominasi. Jimin mengira akan mendapat suara manis yang memanjakan telinga, namun yang ia terima adalah suara datar beserta seruan _judes_ nya yang menyakiti telinga. Jimin harus di dorong Taehyung beberapa kali hingga ia sadar jika wajahnya hampir saja menghantam gerbang tinggi berbentuk ukiran rumit dengan nama sekolah mereka membumbung tinggi.

"Kau tidak bisa liat yang _licin_ sedikit, ya" delik Taehyung dan menyikut rusuk Jimin.

"Diam saja, bodoh" gerutu Jimin dan memberikan Taehyung seringaian kecil yang begitu tampan "aku tahu selera ku"

"Selera mu selalu sama. Mungil, _tsundere_ , galak, setan, mulut sebisa ular-"

"Hei, kau baru saja mengatai calon kekasih ku" ucap Jimin percaya diri dan membungkuk sopan pada kelompok komisi disiplin yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan sangar, bagaimana tidak sangar, makhluk idiot disampingnya ini baru saja mengecat rambutnya berwarna oranye yang membuat semua mata komdis tertuju pada Kim Taehyung, kemarin Taehyung betah dengan rambut perak keunguannya yang langsung diteriaki senior dan dasinya ditarik paksa lalu menyuruh Taehyung agar mengubah warna rambutnya sesuai peraturan sekolah; antara hitam atau coklat. Berbeda peraturan pada senior kelas dua dan tiga yang diperbolehkan mengecat rambut sesuka hati. Tetapi begitulah Kim Taehyung; tidak mau diatur, culas, _masa bodo_. Jimin seharusnya jauh-jauh dari Taehyung, tapi _man_ , hanya Taehyung yang bisa membuatnya merasa jiwa muda mereka bergejolak; berandal, tampan, kaya, berkuasa. Kurang apalagi.

"Calon kekasih, nenekmu" gerutu Taehyung jengah, ia memberikan senyuman pada kakak kelas mereka yang langsung menjerit tertahan. "Calon _tirani_ iya"

"Dia tidak setirani itu" ucapnya keras, mereka berdiri ditepi lapangan tempat para panitia masa orientasi membimbing mereka untuk persiapan upacara.

Jung hoseok salah satu teman mereka yang sudah senior mengatakan jika Yoongi adalah calon terkuat ketua OSIS tahun ini dan menjadikannya terlihat seperti tirani imut manis yang siap Jimin goda keberadaannya. "Lihat, lihat Taehyung- _a_ " Jimin memutar kepala Taehyung paksa untuk melihat Min Yoongi yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

"Dia manis, kan?" Yoongi sedang tertawa; giginya rata, bibir tipis basah, dan pipi mengembung lucu, kulitnya seputih malaikat, tubuhnya siap dipeluk dengan jas _blazzer_ dikancingi dan dasi mencuat rapi. "Tirani semanis itu sih aku rela dijajah terus-menerus"

Taehyung memberikan efek ingin muntah yang nyata. Tak perduli pada beberapa teman angkatan mereka yang menatap tajam; terlebih kearah rambut Taehyung yang sangat mencolok karena hanya dia yang berambut oranye terang seperti itu, namun ada juga yang menatap mereka tertarik karena bukan hanya paras mereka yang tampan, tapi juga keberanian mereka berbicara seenak jidat didepan muka senior.

"Cari yang mudah ditaklukan sedikit, _mate_ " ucap Taehyung sambil menguap. "Kau seperti harus masuk ke kandang singa dan mencoba menjinakkannya sebelum kepalamu putus ditebas cakarnya"

Jimin melenguh keras "tidak seru" ucapnya cepat "Hai Yoongi, _sunbae_!" Jimin dengan berani menyapa Yoongi yang lewat didekat mereka. Ia tersenyum sebaik mungkin dan menangkap bahaya yang akan dia jalani lagi hari ini.

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya, berjalan mendekat kearah Jimin yang masih tersenyum bodoh namun sialnya begitu tampan, dan Taehyung yang pura-pura tak melihat dan mengajak ngobrol pemuda disampingnya; sama sekali tidak kenal, tapi setidaknya ia bisa menjauh dari mata api Yoongi.

"Park Jimin" pengucapannya dingin dan datar; namun Jimin selalu merasa nada dingin itu merusak otaknya karena terdengar sangat seksi. "Kau membawa tugas mu?" Tanya Yoongi dan melirik pundak Jimin yang bahkan tak memakai ransel.

"Ah!" Jimin menepuk keningnya "aku lupa, _sunbae_!" Jawabnya terlalu cepat dan terlampau ceria; untuk seseorang yang lupa tugas dari kepala komdis. "Aku semalam terlalu memikirkan sunbae _sih_ jadi aku lupa mengerjakan tugasnya" Jimin berucap tanpa tahu resiko yang akan dihadapinya. Sementara Taehyung menyusup semakin dalam masuk kebarisan dan tak mau mengenali Park Jimin.

Yoongi mendengus, namun terlihat begitu menyiksa gairah Jimin. Pemuda manis dengan rambut coklat halus beraroma jeli itu mendekat, menarik dasi Jimin; pemuda itu terkesiap aneh dan merasa jantungnya berhenti menatap wajah pucat Yoongi yang bersih dan terlihat bite- _able_.

"Lepas dasi mu," perintah Yoongi tegas. Jimin segera melepas dasinya dan memberikannya secara sukarela pada Yoongi yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan datar yang malas; dimata Jimin pandangan itu begitu sakti dan melelehkan. Salahkan aura submisif yang lantang ditunjukkan dari sikap tubuhnya yang kecil "Temui aku jika namamu mau bersih dari coretan kenakalan, Park Jimin. Dasimu ada ditanganku jika kau macam-macam"

Dasi disekolah mereka merupakan perlengkapan wajib dimana dasi itu terdapat nama berserta kelas si pemilik dan diwajibkan untuk dipakai setiap hari, jadi jika Jimin tak segera mengambilnya, hidupnya akan tamat oleh senior dan gutu-guru.

"Siap, _sunbae_!" Jimin melambaikan tangan kearah Yoongi yang melengos malas. Saat Yoongi sudah agak jauh dengan dasi Jimin berikibar ditangannya, ia merasa perasaannya membuncah, ingin rasanya saat itu juga ia berlari ke arah Yoongi dan memeluknya dari belakang seerat mungkin.

"Kau memang tidak sayang lagi pada hidupmu" desis Taehyung yang berada disampingnya lagi.

"Jatuh cinta, _man_. Dasar _norak_ kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta ya?" Jimin berucap sambil mencibir.

" _Terseraaah_ " Taehyung berteriak tak perduli "saat _sunbae tsundere_ itu mendepakmu dari hadapannya katakan cinta pada sepatu ku" Taehyung menunjuk sepatu Nike hitamnya yang halus dan mengagumkan.

"Saat _sunbae tsundere_ itu akhirnya jatuh dipelukan ku kau yang harus mencium sepatu ku Kim Taehyung" balas Jimin sambil bersiap mematahkan leher Taehyung karena selalu mengomentari tentang dirinya dan Yoongi.

"Tidak" Taehyung menggeleng "tidak akan terjadi, percaya padaku" ia meniup poni oranye _nya_ yang tersibak angin.

"Jika terjadi," Jimin tersenyum misterius "berjanjilah kau akan mengajak kencan si _Pemuda Supermarket_ itu"

" _HEEH_?"

Taehyung sempat bercerita tentang pemuda tampan namun menggemaskan yang bekerja paruh waktu disupermarket dekat rumah mereka, yang membuat Taehyung selalu bolak-balik ke supermarket tanpa tahu apa yang akan dia beli; pernah suatu hari ia membawa banyak gulungan tissu hanya karena gugup saat ditanya jenis tissu apa yang ingin Taehyung beli oleh pemuda itu, atau bukannya membeli soju dia malah membeli alkohol untuk luka karena tidak kuat menatap matanya yang sehitam arang dan menggairahkan.

 _"Apa ada soj-alkohol?"_

 _"Alkohol untuk luka atau sejenis minuman?" Tatap Taehyung_

 _Taehyung balik tatap "A-ah ya, alkohol untuk luka"_

Jimin bahkan tak henti tertawa mengingat kejadian konyol itu.

"Ayolah, seorang lelaki tidak akan menolak perjanjian" Jimin menggaruk pipinya yang gatal karena anak rambutnya menabrak pipinya pelan dan halus.

" _Sialan_ ," gerutu Taehyung "siap-siap mengatakan cinta pada sepatu ku Park Jimin"

Jimin tertawa "Kau," ia menunjuk dahi Taehyung; ia berkelit namun telunjuk Jimin masih saja mengikuti kepalanya "kau siap-siap mengajak Jeon Jungkook berkencan, Kim Taehyung"

;:;:;:;:

Setelah tiga puluh menit mendengar ceramah para komisi disiplin; bentakan dan caci maki tentang ketertiban, kesopanan, kepatuhan, ya semua itu. Jimin hampir saja menguap jika tidak ada Yoongi disana. Berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah datar yang manis, wajahnya semakin pucat namun bibirnya merah merah muda dan membuat Jimin tanpa sengaja menggigit bibirnya sendiri; membayangkan kapan dia bisa menggigit bibir Yoongi yang pasti sehalus marshmallow.

"Sekarang, kalian ambil dasi kalian dimasing-masing komdis yang bertanggung jawab" seru salah satu senior dan membubarkan sekitar tiga baris murid baru yang dasinya disita secara paksa maupun halus.

Jimin segera berlari menuju Yoongi, ditangan kanannya terdapat satu dasi lagi yang Jimin kira kepunyaan seorang gadis berambut panjang yang kini memintanya dengan wajah takut-takut. Aura Yoongi selalu dipenuhi dengan _jutek_ , _judes_ , mata datar, bibir sedikit naik tanda dia enggan berbicara.

"Yoongi _sunbae_! Senang bertemu dengan mu lagi!" Seru Jimin dan memasang cengiran yang membuat gadis seangkatannya yang sedang menatap Yoongi takut berbalik takjub memandang Jimin "aku sebenarnya lebih suka jika dasiku ada ditangan mu, tapi ya.." Jimin mengedikkan bahu "aku harus memintanya jika tidak mau digeret ditiang bendera oleh senior besok"

"Ini" Yoongi memberikan dasi ditangan kanannya pada gadis itu yang menunduk dan menggumamkan terimakasih lalu berlari menjauh, Jimin sempat memberikan kedipan nakal, dan ia melirik eskpresi Yoongi yang mengerutkan kening.

"Simpan rayuan basimu itu, oke?" Ucapnya dengan suara ditarik malas "ini ketiga kalinya kau tidak mengerjakan tugas, apa susahnya sih?" Desahnya dan menatap Jimin tajam "kau hanya perlu menulis visi misi sekolah dilembar folio dan berikan itu pada kami, katakan, apa susahnya melakukan itu Park Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Defensif, mempertahankan dirinya dari tatapan Jimin yang terlalu dalam dan membuat telinganya berubah kemerahan. Sial, dia memang kepayahan jika ditatap seperti itu.

"Kau mau tahu _sunbae_?" Jimin mendekatkan kepalanya " **Susahnya adalah aku tidak bisa berdua dengan mu seperti ini jika aku mengerjakan tugasnya** " bisik Jimin dan melihat otot-otot tengkuk Yoongi yang mengencang.

"Jaga ucapanmu -"

"Itu jujur, dari lubuk hatiku terdalam" dengan kurang ajar menarik jari Yoongi yang mungil dalam dekapan tangannya dan mendekatkannya pada detak jantungnya yang menggila hebat. Yoongi mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jimin namun tak juga berhasil, tenaga pemuda lebih muda darinya itu hebat dan Yoongi bisa merasakan dada kencang Jimin hasil latihan sepak bolanya selama tiga tahun di SMP.

"Park Jimin lepaskan, _adik kelas sialan!_ " ia menggerutu dan menggigit bibirnya yang tipis.

Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi hingga pemuda manis terlalu dekat dengan keberadaan nafas Jimin yang hangat dan mengelus akal sehatnya, mengelabuinya bulat-bulat, menghipnotisnya secepat cahaya, dan menekan tombol 'off' pada pemberontakkan sia-sianya.

Jimin menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah Yoongi (refleks Yoongi langsung mengedip kasar), Jimin kembali menjentikkan jarinya dibelakang telinga Yoongi dan Yoongi melirik tangan Jimin sesaat, Jimin kini menjentikkan jarinya tepat didepan mata Yoongi dan matanya.

"Lihat kesini, _sunbae_ " ucapnya dan menyingkirkan jarinya dari hadapan wajah mereka "lihat mata ku, dan jangan lihat yang lainnya"

Dan bodohnya Yoongi menatap mata Jimin; coklat, hangat, melelehkan, mendominasi, ia jatuh dipesona adik kelas kurang ajar yang sayangnya sangat tampan, seksi, dan menakjubkan.

;;;;;:;

 **"-even if you ignore me**

 **You'll fall for me for a minute"**

;:;:;:

" _Kekasihkuuu_ "

Yoongi menatap galak; mata melotot kaku, dan bibir mengatup rapat. Sementara Jimin mengeluarkan cengiran khas anak-anak namun hanya Yoongi dan Tuhan yang tahu sebejat apa cengiran itu diwajah Park Jimin.

"Bisa tidak sih tidak usah teriak!" Desis Yoongi tajam, namun semakin membuat Jimin suka menggoda wajah pucat Yoongi jadi kemerahan tanda ia malu. Bagaimana tidak malu, ia; calon ketua OSIS yang saat ia berorasi saja tak ada yang berani menyela atau berdebat lama-lama dengan tatapan Yoongi yang terlalu berapi dan bisa melumpuhkan siapapun sedang digoda luar biasa oleh kekasih tampannya. Beberapa teman Yoongi berteriak menggoda dan menepuk bahu Jimin sambil terkekeh, Jimin memang sering sekali datang keruang OSIS dan bertanya ' _dimana kekasihku_ ' pada setiap orang.

" _Waeee_?" Jimin memajukan bibirnya dan dengan mulus mengambil ciuman dikening Yoongi yang tertutupi poni coklatnya yang halus "Bahkan aku rasa aku harus berteriak pada seluruh orang dunia jika Min Yoongi kekasihku"

"Dasar berlebihan" desis Yoongi, tak menampik rasa hangat yang Jimin selalu salurkan secara sengaja maupun tidak, dan itu membuatnya terasa lebih indah. "Amnesia apa aku hingga bisa memiliki kekasih seperti mu" delik Yoongi kasar, dibalas dengan kekehan Jimin yang menular dan membuat Yoongi tersenyum tanpa sadar.

" _Ah_ kekasihku ini sekaku Kim Taehyung ternyata" desah Jimin dan merangkul bahu Yoongi hingga pundak mereka bersentuhan "Itu dinamakan cinta, sayang. Cinta yang turun dari mata lalu turun ke hati. Membentuk kita yang penuh kesempurnaan. Lihat? Aku yang tampan dan bersama kau yang tak bisa mengalahkan pesona Aphrodite, aku yang seperkasa Zeus dan kau yang sefeminim Hathor"

Yoongi tertawa dan menusuk rusuk Jimin agar berhenti mengatakan hal-hal aneh "mulutmu itu terlalu manis sekaligus _brengsek_ untuk seusia mu, Park Jimin" ucapnya dan memberikan Jimin kerlingan manis yang membuat pemuda lebih muda itu kehilangan sebagian nyawanya "katakan, darimana kau belajar kata-kata manis itu?"

"Kau yang mengajarkannya padaku, hyung" jawab Jimin; masih mengusap dadanya yang mendapat sikutan dari Yoongi, sakit, namun karena Yoongi ia tidak akan protes.

"Dusta sekali, aku yakin sudah puluhan wanita yang mendengarnya" ucap Yoongi tak percaya.

Jimin mengangkat bahu "mau kubuktikan?"

Yoongi menaikkan alis menunggu Jimin bertindak. Jimin berdiri didepannya dan menatap matanya dengan senyuman hangat yang mendebarkan jantung Yoongi, seakan ingin meluluh-lantahkan seluruh sistem pernafasannya.

"Karena kau, wajah mu yang membuat ku bertanya _'apa yang dilakukan seorang malaikat dibumi?'_ Karena kau, cara mu tersenyum menduplikasikan bagaimana seorang dewi sedang bersenang-senang disurga" ia berbisik, pelan, membuat merinding; jenis merinding yang membuat gairah kasarnya naik menuju ubun-ubun, panas, memantul ditelinganya dan tak mau pergi.

"Kau-"

"Cukup," potong Yoongi dengan suara tersedak, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya tanda agar Jimin berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata _cheesy_ yang membuatnya terlihat merana dengan wajah panas yang aneh.

"Buktinya sudah cukup" lanjutnya dan batuk kecil, melepaskan beban dibawah kontrol keremajaannya yang meletup tak mau berhenti berontak.

Jimjn tertawa, ia menjentikkan jarinya (dan entah kenapa saat Jimin melakukan hal itu Yoongi secara refleks akan menatap mata Jimin).

"Sekarang kau percaya kan jika kau adalah penyebab mulut manis dan _brengsek_ ku, _hyung_?"

"Y-ya mungkin saja" Yoongi mencoba bersikap acuh.

Jimin menjentikkan jarinya, lalu menyentuh dagu Yoongi; gerakannya halus, lambat, menyiksa, dan sabar.

"Kau hanya perlu melihat ku dan jatuh cinta" ia menaikkan dagu Yoongi hingga lehernya yang putih dan kencang terlihat menggoda "lihat aku dan cintai aku lebih dalam" semakin naik hingga hidung Jimin menyentuh denyut nadi dileher Yoongi yang berkedut samar "oke?"

Mereka bertatapan; Yoongi lagi-lagi jatuh merangkak pada mata coklat indah Jimin yang memantulkan wajahnya yang kacau. Hanya Park Jimin yang bisa membuatnya diam tak berkata, tak mampu berdebat atau menggunakan lidah bisa ularnya, tak juga punya kekuatan untuk menggunakan silet tak kasat mata yang Yoongi letakkan disetiap ucapannya.

"T-terserah," Yoongi mendorong dada Jimin "apa perduliku!" Ia berjalan mendahului hanya untuk meredam degup jantung menggilanya hanya karena sosok Park Jimin yang berjiwa kekanakan namun bisa luar biasa dewasa dengan mulut manis yang Yoongi kutuk selamanya.

"Heii, kekasihku kau meninggalkan ku" seru Jimin dan berlari mengejar " _kekasihkuu_ "

"Pergi ke neraka!"

Tawa Jimin menggema dilorong sekolah yang sepi "Jika aku ke neraka maka ikutlah bersama ku untuk membuat Hades dan Persefone iri melihat kesempurnaan kita berdua, kekasihku"

"Sakit jiwa" gumam Yoongi.

"Kekasihku"

"Park Jimin!"

"- **Come with me to the sea of love**

 **You're a thief, I'm the police, pay for your crime**

 **Without you, I'm a lonely city nomad"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR Juseyoo~ i'm appreciate your review so much, i won't bite!**


End file.
